The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computing device may be characterized by its components. Typically, a computing device may include a processor, memory, and storage. For example, various smartphones and tablet computers may be characterized by the use of mobile double data rate (DDR) synchronous random access memory (RAM), also called low power DDR or LPDDR, as well as ultra-low-voltage microprocessors. These smartphones may include an operating system (OS), iOS from Apple® Computer or Android from Google®, in support of the various applications developed for the respective smartphones.
As central processing unit (CPU) architectures, OSs, and the like evolve, a computing device may have difficulty reconciling the computing capabilities of, for example, an OS with limitations of an ultra-low-voltage microprocessor. While an ultra-low-voltage microprocessor may be cost- and power-efficient, there may be some sacrifice in terms of computing performance. Therefore, computing devices may benefit from additional resources, such as processor power, in some instances in which such additional resources are made available.